the Love poTion
by my lovestory13.com
Summary: UPDATED finally - Chapter 9 UP! Will the two half hearts finally become one?
1. it's a LOve poTION!

* * *

Disclaimer: I am unfortunate not owning this.

* * *

"Nanami-chan! Chris-chan!" Aya called from behind the two ladies. (A/N: It's rare they got along in this scene.)

"Good morning, Aya-chan!" Christine greeted happily showing her cute wide smile.

"Well, what's all the fuss about?" Nanami asked. Aya stopped in front of them, trying to catch her breath.

"Both of you! Look at what I got!" she said excitedly, holding out a bottle of lotion in front of the two.

"A lotion??" the two said in chorused while giving Aya their confused faces.

"What about that lotion?" Nanami inquired.

"hehe.. I really expect for that reaction. Well, as you can see it's a bottle of lotion, right?"

"Yah, right..then?" Nanami asked again.

"Ah! Ah! It's no just a simple LOTION! In fact, it's a LOve poTION!"

"Huh? Really?!" asked Christine excitedly.

"Yup! Would you believe that?" Aya answered excitedly as Christine was.

"And how does that thing works?" asked Nanami in a rather I'm-not-interested-but-just-curioustone.

"It's very simple! According to the old woman, if you have got the chance that you and someone in the opposite sex would hold this bottle at the same time, and then he/she will fall for you for at least a week. She said this is like a link of two souls designated to be together. It resembles cupid who connects people meant to be one. Also, the old woman said that this has been tested for many ages now and was proven to be true," Aya energetically informed them making Chris-chan fell in her deep thoughts of Kanata and her falling in love with each other together with her starry bright eyes and her pinkish flowery background, and don't forget that sheepish blush.

"Oh really? Where'd you buy that thing, Aya-chan?" Nanami interrupted.

"Really Nanami-chan? I didn't know you have someone you like.."

"Silly Aya-chan.. I don't have any plans of getting a love potion for me. It's for-" Nanami continued her dialogue whispering to Aya about her big plans so that Christine won't get the chance to hear it. Besides, she's still drowned with her imaginations, you know.

xx - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - xx

It was Saturday. The gang's all here in Saionji temple! (A/N: What a coincidence!!... hehehe)

Santa had plans of staying at the temple for that day because he's gonna show some stuff to Kanata and I bet it will take the whole Saturday including the night. Aya and Nanami forced Miyu to have a sleepover at the temple for some girl stuff to talk to and also, Christine joined in. She had big plans in mind too.

"Well, I guess everybody's here." Said Santa as he was approaching the bottom of the stairs of the temple where he saw Aya, Nanami, and Christine.

"Hello, everyone! What brought you all here?" Santa greeted the girls while obviously having a hard time carrying his luggage.

"Hello Santa-kun!" the three girls said in chorused and bowed gently.

The four of them took the stairs up to the temple. When they reach the top, they saw Kanata sweeping at the temple entrance while Miyu was actually holding Ruu in her arms. After seeing this kind of a perfect family scenario, a black and pink creepy aura came out from their back, which obviously came from Hanakomachi, but before she could uproot a tree, a smiling Mr. Hosho (which is actually Wanya) came into the picture which instantly made her returned to her composure and bowed politely before the elder.

The gang went inside the temple. The girls were having chitchat at Miyu's room while Santa was showing Kanata his favorite antique stuffs. The two decided to have it in the temple backyard to avoid the deafening noise from the other group.

The night came. Miyu's group went to the living room of the house and watched their favorite 8 o'clock show. The boys came and joined in. Their faces were all glued to the television as if not letting any scene unseen except for Kanata. He was kinda distracted and uncomfortable with Christine's hook upon his arms. She did enjoy the love story from the show that made her felt like heaven while imagining Kanata and her on those scenes. Miyu was just beside Christine ignoring the awkward picture just right at her side and concentrating on the show. Aya and Nanami were having a silent conversation with their eyes (A/N: you know, instead of using the mouth to speak, but rather the eyes to say something. It's really hard to do that because it needs both people to have some kind of 'one mind' to understand each other). Santa, well, don't mind him his eyes are always glued on the TV.

They all fell silent not until Aya eventually broke the deafening muteness by complimenting outrageously with the current scene._ The leading lady was kneeling in front of an elder woman while crying in sadness asking for apology because of ruining the great family's honor. An elder was scolding her for not saying anything or explaining the truth. She has to tell the truth for goodness sake or else she will be exiled from the great house._

"Hey! That should not be! The girl should tell the elders her feelings towards the Prince. It's getting complicated though. Why is she saying nothing? Arrgghh.. The nerve!!" she stood up in anger and exclaimed her thoughts. All heads turned to her as if lightning stormed out from the ground. She felt all eyes looking at her and slightly turning her head on the viewers and shyly went back to sit in the soft cushion feeling ill at ease with the recent occurrence.

"Sorry, guys" Aya said in an embarrassed tone.

Unknown to all, Kanata caught a small bottle of an unfamiliar content after that storm Aya caused. It slightly touched his shoulder getting his attention and automatically catching the thing. He was a bit confused to whom he should hand it over. Despite of the darkness of the room, he managed to read the label of the bottle with the little help of the light from the television. It read "Special Lotion." He then got the idea that one of the girls owned it.

"Special Lotion?!"

He took a look at the girls who seem to be concentrating on the show. Nanami was just sitting beside Aya who seem very agitated. The excitement was very visible on their sparkling eyes. Then _Miyu... _She was quite the whole time, not even making any single move from the start. Did she absorb the story that much?

Kanata could only see the other side of her face, but it was so goddamn beautiful though. It was a different Miyu - serious, quiet and calm, from the cheerful, forgetful and clumsy one. He can't help but stare at her face. _Kami, help me, but she is just so stunningly beautiful. _Miyu, on the other hand, felt two eyes looking at her. She felt a little uneasy but did not show it much.

Kanata snapped back to reality realizing he had fond of staring at her. Before he knew it, the show ended and all of them were to take a rest. Sooner than the girls will exit the room, Kanata called Miyu that made the others stopped from their tracks.

"Hey, Miyu, you forgot this," he said after showing a white bottle in front of her.

"Eh? What's that?" Miyu asked with one eyebrow raised. She does not have a clue where that thing came from. Right after seeing the bottle, Aya and Nanami search for an immediate excuse of how they will make their plan a success. It seems like fate is shining on them.

"Oh!" Aya exclaimed. "That is mine, actually. Miyu, can you please hand it over to me?"

"Uh? Oh, okay.."

The two girls watched intently, not even blinking an eye as Kanata and Miyu both extended their hands and touched the bottle at the same time. With the sudden gesture, both felt weird. Something unexplainable is sending them nerves on their spines. _What was it?_

* * *

Not much of a cliffhanger, neh? I am sorry for the boring narration. It is my first time to write my own story. I hope you like it. Please tell me if something's wrong with this chappie. I do much appreciate reviews. Thank you for reading and reviewing (hopefully)! 


	2. Couple A & Couple B

Thank you for reading and reviewing!! I really jumped out of excitement and happiness when someone reviewed this. Arigatou gozaimasu!!!

Disclaimer: I will be the luckiest person IF I own this!

Flashback 

_The two girls watched intently, not even blinking an eye as Kanata and Miyu both extended their hands and touched the bottle at the same time. With the sudden gesture, both felt weird. Something unexplainable is sending them nerves on their spines. What was it?_

The clock ticked a second, but both were still at that position. Two seconds then, Christine who was still beside Kanata, rose up from sleeping and saw the whole scene right in front of her. It made her fully awake and attempted to snatch the bottle from Miyu's grip. Three seconds passed, the two were _still_ staring at each other because of the weirdness they felt while Christine's hand was reaching the bottle. On the fourth tick of the clock, Miyu heard a soft but loud moan from Ruu's bedroom that switched her back to reality.

It was five seconds when she managed to utter faintly_ "Ruu-kun..." _as she finally left the bottle at Kanata's hand and immediately stormed away to Ruu-kun's room. Christine abruptly took a hold of the bottle and holding it for about a minute while pink hearts smoked out from the contact of her and Kanata's hands.

"Oh, Kanata! I am very glad that you found my lotion! Thank you." her eyes shaped into hearts and her pink cheeks were very evident. (A/N: Oh my God, she is really REALLY in love, huh?)

Aya and Nanami, on the other hand, were quite confused. They were somewhat befuddled as to how will the potion work _effectively_ since there were three of them who had held the bottle. So there will gonna be Couple A – Miyu + Kanata, and Couple B – Christine + Kanata. The two girls seriously thought about it repeatedly.

"Hey, Aya!" Nanami whispered to other girl.

"Huh?" she softly answered back slightly turning her head to the one who called her.

"What will happen now? We made two couples here. This is a difficult love triangle. This wasn't in the plan." Nanami regretfully said cupping her chin with her finger, shaking her head in disbelief. Aya was also in that pose as Nanami was. Both were thinking seriously.

"Ah!" she proclaimed with her starry eyes twinkled in delight. An idea crawled unto her mind.

"What is it, Aya-chan?"

"This is going to be exciting! Hehehe..," she said showing a devious smile on her face. "Nanami-chan, this is a whole lot of fun!"

"How come?!" she couldn't get the point. "Earth to Aya! We have a big problem here!"

"No, listen here. Because of these circumstances, we have to change the whole plan now. Instead of bringing Miyu and Kanata together, we will just go with the flow. You see, fate made this. There is a reason for everything and there is a reason why did it go like this. Someone has to prove which is which. Which couple is meant to be?"

"Oohh... but hey! You said that it would be fun. What kind of scheme is creeping on your evil brain now?"

"Well, nothing much. Do you know what scorers in a match do?"

Nanami seemed to get what Aya has in mind (A/N: Of course! They have 'one mind' when it comes to this...ehehe). From out of nowhere, Miyu emerged from behind and between them.

"Hey guys! What are you up to? Would you mind if I join in?"

"Naahh... we were just planning how to hang Santa on a tree in a very romantic way..." Nanami said jokingly which made the three of them laughed.

"I would like to cooperate on that one. Hahahaha!!!" Miyu teasingly added.

"Anyway, aren't we going to my room? It's late. We better sleep now."

"No, it's okay. Tomorrow is Saturday so we do not have any classes. Am I right, Aya?" Nanami told with her battling eyes saying something to Aya.

"Yah, we can oversleep or don't sleep whichever you prefer. No need to worry, Miyu. You do agree, Nanami, don't you?" Aya spoke with her again starry eyes and hands clasped together after getting the redhead's message.

"You both are acting strange, don't you know that?" The three laughed whole-heartedly.

"Hey, Miyu. I wanna ask something." Nanami suddenly spoke. Her funny mood turned into something serious and moving her face closer to Miyu like it was a very confidential thing. "I just felt that you're hiding a secret from us, right?"

"Yah, I've been very eager to ask you about the same matter, too." Aya zealously agreed to the former.

"Huh?" the confused blonde girl muttered under her breath.

"Oh, come on, Miyu. It's too obvious!" Aya poked Miyu's head trying to make her say it.

"What?" _Oh my God, i think they had discovered about Ruu-kun's identity, but how?_ Miyu asked herself. "What secret should I be hiding from the both of you?" she tried to deny her friends' claim fanning both of her hands in front of them signaling a 'no' gesture to them.

"Uh-uh..you're denying, Miyu! You're denying!" Nanami teased.

"No, I am not!" Miyu exclaimed softly. She has to lower her voice a bit so no one would get disturbed especially Ruu who was sleeping at the moment and she would not like to be discovered by the other people that they are talking about her secret.

_I guess I should tell them now...about Ruu. It's very difficult for the four of us hiding and telling lies in front of my friends. They might felt that I don't have trust in my friends. I better tell them._

"Okay!" she faced them bravely. I'm gonna tell you –"

"—that you have special feelings for Kanata?" Nanami teased again.

Miyu quickly felt a bit hot as a tinge of red glowed on her cheeks. "Huh? Wait! I did not say that!"

"Oh, but your eyes sure speak of the truth!"

"That's not what I was supposed to tell!" Miyu defended.

"Oh! You mean you _loved_ him already?" Nanami asked emphasizing the word 'love.'

"Love?!" Miyu repeated the word exclaiming it confusingly. _Love..._ she also repeated it to herself. Miyu was thinking of a great excuse to escape from her friends' trap. "I- - I..ahh a..m - - "

"Miyu." Kanata interrupted them.

'_Oh my, did he hear what we were talking just now? It was a good thing I did not gave up on that trap or else.. I'll be dead.' _Miyu said to her mind and sighed apparently in relief.

"Do you know where Chris-chan went? She was just here a moment ago." Kanata interrupted her thoughts and continued on what he was talking.

Miyu remembered Kanata calling her name a few seconds ago.

"No, I just came back from Ruu-kun's room. Why?" she asked.

Kanata turned his head on the blonde-haired girl showing the whole of his gentle face. "Nothing, I just couldn't find her. Oh well, I am going to search for her." Miyu stood there looked a bit befuddled by that sudden attitude of Kanata.

"Aya!" Nanami whispered to Aya a few distance from the back of Miyu. "I thought he should fall for Miyu. Did you just see what happened?"

"Yah. That's what I thought so." Aya whispered softly in return. "Well, five points for Couple B!" Aya childishly proclaimed after pulling out a small notebook and a pen writing something on the paper.

"What? Five points?!! That quick?" Nanami cried out looking a little shock.

"Yes, indeed." Aya explained showing her forefinger gesturing that she says some explanation. "Because I have never seen Kanata's face _that _worried and to think that it was also the first time that I've seen Kanata looking for Christine, right?" Aya said loud enough for Miyu to hear.

"Shh... Miyu might hear it."

Miyu was somehow awakened from her thoughts after overhearing Aya's statement. She was right. It was also her first time that she saw Kanata's worried face. She had never seen him concerned about others. He was never patent over his feelings for others nor did he give a special care for the pink-haired girl.

Nanami glimpsed Miyu to see her reaction. After totally paralyzed from her thoughts, she walked near the television to turn it off. (A/N: they actually forgot to shut the television.) She did not look gloomy but she seemed to be surprised. She sat on one of the cushion and reached for the bottle of lotion. She stared at it for a few moments before putting it back on the table.

Aya and Nanami went near to their friend, but before they could sit with her, Miyu turned her head to face her nearing friend and showed a cheerful smile to them. "I want to sleep now."

_You're brave. I thought you're gonna sit there and cry._ "hahaha... You made me laughed, Miyu!"

_But hey, why should she cry? It's not like she saw Kanata confessing her love to Christine, right?_

"How? I didn't say any joke."

"Nah... I was just thinking of something." And the three of them chuckled lightly.

They stopped when they heard a faint "_there you are_" from the back of the door. They were sure of who was the owner of the voice.

"There you are!" Santa suddenly said. Miyu was frightened. Aya seemed to have seen a ghost. Nanami held her chest on the part where she can feel her heartbeat and the three took a deep breath after a few seconds of recovery.

"Santa, don't scare us again like that. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Nanami promulgated.

"What do you want anyway?" Miyu intruded.

"Well, I was going to invite you out. I wanna show you something."

"Who? Me?" Miyu asked.

"No, the three of you. The film showing is all set and I want you guys to see the short film I've been longing to see."

"Come! Let's go!" invited Miyu to the rest of the people. "I think it's the best timing for us to hang him on the tree, right?" Miyu whispered to the both of the girls jokingly.

"Ahh... wait. Where's Kanata and Christine?" Santa asked noticing the two people mentioned were not in the same room as they were.

Where the two did went?

It seems that this was a long chapter. Full of boring narration and wrong grammars, but I hope you like it! Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are highly appreciated. Please do so. Thank you!


	3. the weird dolls

To all of you who have read and reviewed this story, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I will be updating the next chapters soon.

Disclaimer: huhuhu... I'm always crying because I don't own this anime.

"_Ahh... wait. Where's Kanata and Christine?" Santa asked noticing the two people mentioned were not in the same room as they were._

xxxx

Kanata was walking down the dark hallway of the temple bypassing every door of the rooms.

"There you are! I thought I'd lost you!" he said to his mind and slowly picked the thing. It was a necklace with a shape of a half of a broken heart, and God knows where the other half is. The little light coming from the nearest room reflected the gold necklace that made it easy for him to distinguish it.

"I wonder where the other half of this heart is." The necklace was the only thing he had from her mother as a birthday present for him.

xxxx

Miyu and the others exited the living room ad went outside the temple where the supposed-to-be film showing will be held. The chairs were arranged neatly and a white big cloth in front. A few distances from the back of the chairs was an old model of a camera. It looks old but is after all good for film viewing.

"I expected they were here, but they're not." Nanami announced.

"I'm beginning to get worried." The blonde-haired girl added. Her worried face is very noticeable.

"- - about Kanata?" Aya teased who suddenly popped out from Miyu's side.

"Ahmm..maybe, but also for Christine."

"How about if we find them first before watching tonight's show?"

"Yeah, I think you're right then." Santa did not disagree though he was very looking forward on seeing the movie but he knows that it was the best for all of them. After all, it would not be great if others won't be able to see it. (A/N: Wow! Santa...you sure are a good friend.)

"Better if we split into two so we can find them faster. I'll go with Miyu then." Nanami suggested.

"Okay! Santa and I will go this way." Aya declared hugging Santa's arm leading him towards a direction.

"Hey, wait up! I think you should search first inside. The temple maybe not that big but sometimes it is like a maze especially at night. I'm guessing that Christine got confused on her path." Miyu implied.

"Miyu and I will go check in the forest. I'm also thinking that Christine might be lost in the woods." Nanami continued. "Don't worry. We can take care of ourselves."

"We'll meet up here after an hour of searching, okay?" Santa proposed.

"Okay. Be careful, you two." Aya worriedly said.

Miyu and Nanami went inside the part called as "The Northern Forest" of the temple. It is not that dark and creepy. It just looked like a mini-forest but was believed to have lost souls and other kinds of ghosts you know. It's a little bit dim but thanks to the moon illuminating above giving them an easy access on the way through.

"Chris-chan?" Miyu began calling out.

"Hanakomachi! Where are you?" the redhead shouted.

"Kanata? Are you there?"

The two continued their journey into the woods. Despite of the sound of the wolves and the unpleasantly strange calls of the birds and other animals that makes you feel afraid and in horror, the two bravely walked and called names of the person they are searching for.

Kanata, on the other hand, went inside Ruu-kun's room just to check the cute baby after hearing a groan. After seeing that there were no harmful hassles felt by his 'baby', he stared at the golden necklace he was searching moments ago. The jewelry was maybe that attractive or he does not even know why but he could not resist stare at it and doesn't feel any strangeness sticking his nose on that thing.

The digital clock on the desk read five more seconds before midnight strikes.

5 - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The blonde girl was clueless of how she began running towards a certain direction. It's like her feet have minds on their own leading her to a who-knows-where place.

"Miyu, wait! Why the sudden rush? Did you happen to know where are they?" the redhead asked shouting while following her friend.

4 - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kanata noticed a thing Ruu was hugging on his sleep. It's neither a pillow nor Pepo (A/N: Is the name right? You know the pink and white cute alien.) However, it was something bright and outshining. He stared at it for a while recognizing it was a cute little prince doll. It has a dark-brown hair, and auburn eyes, holding a red beautiful rose on his left hand and grasping the handle of his sword on his right. It stood right up, as it was really a prince-like figurine.

3 - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miyu was still running and Nanami was still following her pace. When they turn towards a path, the amethyst-eye lady halted and met a certain glow of light on her path. Nanami backed off a few distances from behind while observing her friend's reactions. Miyu slowly paced forward and went near the light.

2 - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The auburn-haired boy removed the baby's hug from the toy slowly preventing him from waking up.

1 - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kanata gradually pulled out the shining figurine and held it up in front of his face. Again, he cannot help look at with fixed eyes on it. He was just unconsciously stunned. Or maybe hypnotized? At the same moment Kanata got the doll, Miyu stepped in and touched a piece of who-knows-what thing out from beam, of being curious of the source of the dazzling light.

"Miyu..." Nanami faintly said like a soft whisper.

TICK! TAK! (Clock)

As Miyu grasped at the thing, she realized it was a pretty doll with a long blonde hair tied up in a simple ponytail. Her dress was also cute – a white gown made from the finest fabric – and her amethyst eyes were beautiful as if it tells something. The beam of light suddenly went off.

0 - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The digital clock strikes midnight. Kanata suddenly felt weird as the doll produced a very dazzling light. He shut his eyes tightly and pulled out his arm for cover. He abruptly felt weak and collapsed.

Miyu was a bit shock when the light disappeared and gave her the chance to examine at the features of the molded figure for a while. She sensed something strange when a blinding light shined from the doll girl. Her amethyst eyes cannot take too much light which forced her to close her eyes harshly. Nanami who was just behind her pulled her arms defensibly to avoid too much light dazzle her eyes. Unfortunately, the light was too much to bear that she also has to close her eyes.

As she had a peeked above her arms, there was no Miyu!

_Wha? Where could she be? Thanks so much for all who have reviewed, who will review, and will never review. Anyhow, thank you also for those who have read, and will continue to read. I will be updating again soon._


	4. Day 1

To all of you who have read and reviewed this story, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I will be updating the next chapters soon. I hope you enjoy my story.

Disclaimer: huhuhu... I'm always crying because I don't own this anime.

Chapter 4: Day 1

"huh?" she uttered softly. Trying to put herself up after falling into a black hole thing from that weird dolls she was holding a moment ago, which suddenly produced a dazzling light that cause her to be in this old quiet house?!? What is she doing there?

"wha?" she suddenly snatched back to reality after recognizing her current situation. She was inside an old peasant cottage with a style like that from the time of kingdoms and princes.

"Ella?" called a not-too-young and not-too-old voice from another room where she is presently in.

"Ella! Oh where is that girl?" she again called louder, this time.

'Her voice seems familiar. Wait, who's Ella she's calling?' She thought and out of the blue, she suddenly said "oh my. Yes, fairy godmother I'm coming!" and she hurriedly stepped out of her room. 'Fairy godmother?' she confusingly thought on her mind.

As she saw the lady before her eyes, she knew it was familiar.

"oh, Nanami!" she quickly ran and hugged the redhead lady.

"Wait a second! Get your hands off me! How dare you touch me like that! And where that silly name came from? Oh, Fiona! Maryweather! GODMOTHERS!!" she called after shooing the blonde maiden.

Two women came approaching after hearing someone called.

"What happen?"

Seeing the two women were also familiar, she did what she has done on the redhead and hugged them tightly.

"Aya! Mikan! You're here too?" she happily announced.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! And why are you hugging me?"

"Yeah, why are you hugging us suddenly? Have you lost your mind now?"

They asked while the one they're asking just gave them a confused look and quirking her eyebrow in question.

She finally was able to say. "Hey, guys. Don't you remember me? I'm Miyu. And hey, what's with all these funny dresses?" she asked after looking down to see that she dressed like that of a maid. Her eyes grew big upon realizing that this is just like the ones she read on fairytale stories.

"huh! You are Miyu? Where did you get that absurd name? Are you making an excuse from doing your chores?"

'oh my, I think I'm in a dream. And all I have to do is act like one. Okay! Yay! Go for it, Miyu. You can do it!' she said to herself and finally looked up to see the three ladies in front of her were very mad at her.

"Because of your ridiculous excuse and that touching-touching-on-me part," said Mikan, "I'm giving you more loads on your daily chores, and you will not sleep until you will finish them. Wahahahaha!!" she laughed evilly. All of a sudden, she was gone leaving the two 'fairy godmothers' whispering to each other.

"Hey, Aya, the script?" asked Nanami, their backs facing Miyu.

"Sorry, I forgot what's next." She apologized while scratching the back of her head.

"I guess here is the 'evil laugh' part. Was our acting okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. And we also exit on this part."

They faced again the blonde maiden and laughed evilly while exiting the room.

_DAY 1_

It was a very fine day. Nice warmth of the sunlight entering the window caressed her cheeks. She moaned as she was completely drowned in a nightmare she was dreaming.

She woke up and got out of the bed one fine morning and stretched her muscles out after 10 long hours of sleeping and refreshing from the sudden change of her state starting yesterday.

She neared at the only window to admire the view of a sun rising from the ranges of mountain to the clear blue sky.

"Wow! It's such a –"

"Ella!!!" called out Nanami-like Fauna.

"Killjoy!" she groaned to herself slightly irritated. She was getting used to their wickedness and to her job like Cinderella's. It's not that she wasn't expecting the irritating voice of the three wicked fairies calling her out to fix out everything and to make her pissed off, but it was just annoying to hear that wicked voices early in the morning and spoiling her good mood.

Well anyway, here we go again to the old sequence of an old fairytale story.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she called out in response. As soon as she got there, Mikan, Nanami, and Aya, uh I mean, Fiona, Fauna, Maryweather were chitchatting to each other.

"Good morning, fairy godmothers Fiona, Fauna, and Maryweather." She said as she humbly bows her head to the three ladies before her.

"What's good in the morning? Well, well, well, it's about time! Now, pick up our laundry and get on with your duties," commanded the red fairy Fauna

"Ella, get us some tea and biscuits for breakfast. Hurry up!"

"Yes, fairy godmother Fiona" she hurriedly went in the kitchen and prepared a tray of tea and biscuits as what was being ordered to her.

After a couple of minutes, she emerged in the living room and served the waiting ladies their tea. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door and Miyu immediately answered it.

As she opened the door, she saw a man. Chocolate-brown eyes meet green orbs.

"Kanata!?!" her soft voice awakened her from the almost-drowning eye contact, more like exclaiming than asking.

Well, how was it? Anyway, the plot of the story is a mixed up from the common fairytale stories. The plot of this story was from a role play our class in high school days conducted (Gosh! I missed those years..sigh).. The script was written by my sister and I got it a little bit mixed up so it would fit as well. I also put some ideas from fairytale movies that I've watched. I think it's okay (Disclaimer: I don't own the fairytale stories, the role play script by my sister, and the movies where I got some of the ideas.) More mixtures to come! Please don't forget to review! I'll be naming all of you who had review in the next chappie! (Sorry, I forgot!) Thanks a lot! Mwaaahhh… REVIEW Please... .


	5. My Arrogant Bestfriend

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

Thank you so much for all of you who had read and especially for all the reviewers. I didn't have the chance to reply right away. So, let me take this opportunity to personally acknowledge you.

_**Sakura-chan0610: **__hehehe…I'm not that evil, you know. I just love cliffhangers that much. Here's chapter three so that you won't be left hanging. ,_

_**Love is life:**__too curious to know what happens next. Well, here it is! Thanks for updating! Take care also._

_**cute0anime0addict:**__ yeah…the scene that they were watching from Chapter 1 was from the Korean drama Princess Hours. I saw it on TV while I was making the first chapter. If you're right there, better check out this new chappie!_

_**2cute4u3:**__ is this story too cute for you?hehehe , Sorry if I don't have updated quick, but here it is. I hope you find it cute for you._

_**dreamergal: **__Thanks for the review. Find out more in this new installment._

_**emina25:**__ thanks so much for the review and having it as one of your favorites. Here's the fifth one. Hope you enjoy it more. ,_

Well, that's it! This is Chapter 5: My Arrogant Best friend. blah! I don't know what title would fit in. Anyway, this third chapter is like a fairytale story, but it's not your usual fairytale!

"huh?!" he asked but was shock to see the lady's reaction before him. She was dead clueless, like asking him who he was. _'Where did she get that weird name? Did she have amnesia?' _he thought to himself.

"You… why are you here?" she asked.

"Do you always welcome guests like that?"

"Guest? You're considering yourself a guest?"

"Why not? I'm not living here. That'd probably means I'm your guest."

She shrugged off his arrogant attitude. "So, why are you here?"

"Of course, to give you these invitations for the Prince's ball." He replied as he handed before her three white envelopes sealed with the royal stamp.

"Hey, where's mine? Am I supposed to be invited, right?" she asked demandingly.

"Who wants to invite you?" he retorted quickly and stocked out his tongue.

"Well, the fact that I am the Cinderella-like in my current situation right now. I should also have the invitation for the ball tonight." She said cheerfully as she imagined herself dancing with a very cute handsome Prince.

"Quit dreaming, you old hag! You're hallucinating too much!" he arrogantly stated.

"What? What did you say, you arrogant jerk! I'm sure you're just jealous 'cause the Prince is way too popular than you!" with sudden realization, she began to get curious that if Kanata wasn't the Prince, then who? She giggled as she was glad to know that someone else is the Prince, and not this arrogant boy beside her.

She thought it might be a foolish thing to ask but she dared to. "uhm, wait! If you aren't the Prince, then who?" she inquired very innocent-looking that he was lost in the staring contest they have. Her eyes, her green amethyst eyes that sparkle with the light coming from the outside were very naïve and as clear as crystal that he can see his reflection on those green orbs.

Before he could drown himself in her eyes, he moved his head slowly forward not breaking his gaze on her. Ella felt her heart was pumping faster than its usual pace as she could sense their faces were getting closer and closer and closer to a few millimeters. He raised his forefinger and pressed it on her forehead, pushing it away from his face as he felt a presence coming nearer to them.

Miyu fought the urge not to blush at that sudden gesture. _'I thought he was going to kiss me. Damn you.'_ She cursed under her breath.

"Now, now, who's here?" Fiona said, more like announcing it to the two other godmothers.

"Oh, it's her silly old best friend." Maryweather announced.

"And what brings you here?" Fauna asked him.

'_So, he is my best friend in this story?' _she thought. "Well, he brought the invitation for the Prince's ball tonight. Here." She inquired as she showed three white envelopes before them. That was she thought. It was actually four when she slipped the last one. _'Hey, I thought it was only three. That means I'm invited too!'_ she realized and shot a glare towards her so-called best friend. _'I think he's not that bad anyway.'_

"Well, well. I see you're also invited, Ella." Fiona said as she raised her palm open. "Come on, hand it over."

Ella gave the three letters and kept the fourth one towards her chest near her heart.

"Come on!" Fiona demanded again, her fingers waving back and forth gesturing the poor girl to give her invitation also.

"But, Lady Fiona, I am invi-!" she said gently. Just before she finished her sentence, Fiona snatched it away from her and kept it together with the other envelopes.

"You may come only to the grand ball if…" Fauna inquired while showing a paper rolled loosely. "…you will finished all your chores and in getting us dressed for the ball." She continued as she unrolled the paper until it reached the doorstep. (A/N: you know a long piece of paper in royalties, the one used for some royal declamation. Sorry I don't know what it's called.)

Maryweather tried hard not to burst out in laughter as she saw the paper jump past Ella and Philip who is Kanata.

"First, you have to sweep the floor, weed the garden, wash the dishes, do the laundry…hahaha… do I need to continue?" she evilly laughed as she began reading the list of what Ella should do.

"Ella, say no!" Phillip shouted, like commanding her friend to go against while Ella was now beginning to break in tears for she knew she did not have a choice but to follow.

_It was the only thing she could do to repay her godmothers who had took care of her since she was a little baby. Her godmothers had told her that she was an orphan because her parents died in an accident and they took on the responsibility until she had grown into a beautiful maiden._

_The three godmothers were not that wicked before. They had loved Ella since she was a child, but they had gone envious to her charm when she turned into a beautiful lady that had prevailed over their beauties. All day, they made Ella's life miserable by making her clean the whole house. All day, she endured all pains and hardship alone, not until she met Philip. _

_He was a poor merchant's only son. His mother died of illness and his only family is his father. They lived nearby Ella's house that everyday they would exchange greetings until they became so close to each other and became good as friends. _

_Philip always paid Ella a visit as early as before the sun rises to help his friend feed the farm animals. He was the one who fetched pails of water from the well for Ella's laundry. They were always together before, during, and after Ella's bags of chores and he was always there to help her especially in manly works which required great arm strength, and would proudly boast it to his friend, making her chuckle in delight. You will think that was a good picture of lifetime friends, but it just a warning that they will have their so-called verbal war. Ella would jokingly retort toward his pride and the other would reply angrily. Both are not allowing the word 'retreat' cross their vocabulary as they began throwing insults towards each other. That's how they called each other as friends._

_But when they reached sixteen, the boy's father died in sickness that forced Philip to live alone and worked inside the castle walls as a kitchen boy to have free bed and meals. He sometimes sneaked out to see Ella with those lame excuses he makes like that one earlier. He personally sent the invitations at the doorstep of his friend's house, and at the same time, to see her and to check her whereabouts. He kept thinking about her, worried about her because she had only one friend, and that was him._

_--end of flashback—_

Ella didn't say any word. She only showed a sad face to chocolate-haired boy, blindly saying to him that 'she cannot say no' to them.

"Ohh... What a very nice best friend you got here, Ella." Fauna intruded as she began walking near him. "Mind your own business, you little mud. You're not into this. You're not the prince so stop acting like a 'knight in a shining armor'. You're just a dishwasher." Poking his chest with her chest, pushing him out of the door, Fauna closed the door before him.

"I'm not a dishwasher. I do laundry, too. I even polished the Prince's boots and serve him meals!" he shouted at the closed door in front of him. He sadly walked away with his head bowed down and lowly headed toward the castle.

Meanwhile, in the Prince's room…

"Philip! Have you finished polishing my boots for tonight's ball? Make sure I won't see any dust or dirt, not even a dot. You hear me?" the Prince called out to his personal maid.

"Yes, your highness. I'm done cleaning it." he answered back, loud enough for the Prince to hear. '..almost three hours of rubbing' he muttered under his breath.

The Prince was taking his Royal bath, getting ready for the grand ball. He was excited for the said event since he loved seeing a crowd of beautiful ladies drooling dreamily in front of him. He had also an auburn hair like Philip's that sometimes they are mistaken for the other, but their eyes sure tell who is who. The conceited Prince didn't like it when he was mistaken as Philip because he believed that he is the most handsome Prince in the kingdom. You will be shocked as to know about his attitude. He is nothing but a loser, a clumsy royalty, but womanizer in nature. (A/N: Get the picture?) I should say that he is pretentious. Whenever girls are all over him, he acts very courageous and noble like a warrior or a knight or a hero. Gosh! Philip would describe him as a brat, a good-for-nothing.

The Prince emerged out from the bathroom and had finished cleaning himself. He put on his royal clothes on and stood right in front a big mirror. That messy auburn hair, that smooth pale skin as if it had not been touched by the sunlight, that expressive blue eyes, that perfectly-shaped nose, that soft cheeks, and that killer smile that could melt an ice-berg (awww!!), he sounds so perfect. Can't help but to adore himself, he must be also drooling over his own features which is quite not normal.

Seeing the Prince, Philip stood up and bowed humbly to the nobleman before him. "Your highness, Prince…"

TBC

Yay! I think that was a long chapter because of the flashbacks. That was to explain how Ella (Miyu) and Philip (Kanata) got along with each other. I was wondering what the name of Cinderella's Prince in Walt Disney was. All I remembered was 'Prince Charming'. Never mind, I will just think of other Prince names.

Who is the Prince? The clumsy old Prince? (I think I exaggerated the description of his attitude.) Find out in the next chapter! More surprises to come as their journey will begin.

PLEASE! PLEASE! I wanna hear from you guys…REVIEW! Thanks for reading and I hope you will continue to read. God bless yah all,


	6. I'm Out Of My League

Here I am again. God knows how thankful I am that there are people who are still reading this story so far. Thanks you very much.

At last, another chapter. Here comes the Prince! Yay! What will happen at the ball?

A little reminder (in case you forget):

Ella –Miyu

Philip – Kanata

Maryweather – Aya

Fiona – Nanami

Fauna – Mikan

Eric – some Kanata-look-alike

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

Chapter 6: I'm out of my league

_The Prince emerged out from the bathroom and had finished cleaning himself. He put on his royal clothes on and stood right in front a big mirror. That messy auburn hair, that smooth pale skin as if it had not been touched by the sunlight, that expressive blue eyes, that perfectly-shaped nose, that soft cheeks, and that killer smile that could melt an ice-berg (oww!!), he sounds so perfect. Can't help but to adore himself, he must be also drooling over his own features which is quite not normal._

_Seeing the Prince, Philip stood up and bowed humbly to the nobleman before him. "Your highness, Prince Eric, I have already prepared your clothes for the ball tonight."_

--- Back at Ella's household…

"Come on, hurry! The carriage is here." Maryweather excitedly said as she come out from her room and stepped down toward the door. Fauna followed suit and Fiona was the last one to move.

The two first fairies hurriedly went outside and ride on the awaiting carriage. Fauna walked past Ella who was still kneeling and mopping the floor. She halted after a few steps and glanced over the blonde maiden.

"Oh, Ella. After cleaning the floor, fix our rooms and don't forget to wash the dishes and the kitchen. You will not rest until you finished all of the chores." She chuckled. "Am I mean? Hahaha..." and laughed evilly while exiting the room and followed her fellow godmothers.

Before she could utter a 'yes', Fauna had disappeared leaving her behind. She glimpsed at an old-fashioned clock hanging on the wall. It read 3:15 in the afternoon.

"Okay, this is it! I'll be waiting for my heaven-sent fairy godmother."

She moved on to her cleaning while waiting for her so-called fairy, but three hours had passed, yet no sign of glitters and pixie dusts.

"How long will I have to wait? The ball might be starting now." She asked herself as she headed up to an old room she knew she had not been in.

"Hmm? I wonder what this room is." Curiosity called her as she stepped in to the dark room and searched for a source of light. As when the room was filled with light, she discovered it was empty except for a big box in one corner. She neared to it and opened the dusty box.

She was mesmerized at what she saw. It was white beautiful gown, quite simple yet very elegant-looking, she thought as she put it out from the box and laid it close to her body. It had also a white shoe match with it which perfectly fits her feet. She then noticed a little paper and some blinking thing in the box, and read it:

_To our dearest Ella, _

_Longer than there__'ve been fishes in the ocean  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens  
Stronger than any mountain cathedral  
Truer than any tree ever grew  
Deeper than any forest primeval  
We love you now and for all eternity._

_PS: This gown was the one your mother used on our wedding. Wear this __to find your true love, Ella. _

_Love, _

_Mama and Papa_

She cried after reading the letter as tears began to fall on the paper. "Mama, Papa." she snuffled and held out the necklace in front of her teary eyes. It was a golden necklace with a shape of a half of a broken heart, and God knows where the other half is. Believing it was for her; she wore it around her neck and adored how it suited well on her. After drying up her tears, she walked out the room holding the old box she found and closed the door behind before taking the stairs up to her room.

A little fixing up and the dress was now ready to wear. She put it on together with the white slipper and dolled up a bit. Ella managed to ready herself for a few minutes, afraid to be late for the ball. She was imagining herself taking a walk until a ride came and carry her towards the castle. 'I hope I'll be lucky enough to spot a carriage or something.' She noted on her mind. After a few minutes, she came out from the house and was surprised to see a carriage waiting for her.

She was more surprised when she spotted a boy jumped out from the driver's seat and opened up the door and knew that it was her best friend, Philip.

"Aren't you going to the ball?" he bowed while asking her as she stood there dumfounded and unmoved like a statue not blinking even once.

She was cut off from her reverie when she heard him called out and neared to him as she softly said, "Why are you here?"

With his head still bowed down, he answered her. "I came here to pick you up…" He smiled while holding his head up to face her and continued, "…my dear fri-"He shivered and was speechless with his jaw slightly open when she saw her.

_It's her hair and her eyes today_

_That just simply takes me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

_Makes me shiver but in a good way_

Her hair, her waist-length blonde hair was hanging loosely on her back and some were sitting on her shoulders made her look so gorgeous which harmonize with her sparkling emerald green eyes. 'She is so plain dazzling…' he quivered as he looked on her face; his eyes glued on her beautiful eyes as he felt his heart beat faster and faster.

_All the times I have sat and stared_

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays _

_With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

She was very stunning. He thought it wasn't the Ella he had known. It was a different Ella. She tried to hide her burning cheeks and blush when she noticed that he was staring at her in awe. Ella walked near him and pushed his chin upward closing his open mouth. And then she smiled sweetly.

'_Cause I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

'_Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league one again_

"Was that how to describe my charm?" she asked and winked at him, then went inside the carriage.

"Maybe." He answered.

She was stopped at was she heard and glanced back at him, waiting for him to say something _emotional_.

'I mean, you look good on that.' He answered on his mind.

Shaking his head harshly as to wake him up, "Nah, we better get going." He then sat on the driver's seat and thumped the horse's back lightly as they begin their journey.

_It's a masterful melody _

_When she calls out my name to me_

_As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes_

_And I feel like I'm falling further but it's no surprise_

"Philip" she called out. He slightly glanced at her, alternatively shifting his gaze from her to the road and back at her. "Why did you come here to fetch me? I mean, I didn't call you but you came for me."

"I saw your godmothers the moment they came into the castle, but I haven't seen you with them. I soon figured out that you were left behind so I came to get you. You are invited, right?" he explained to her; his eyes were fixed on the road now.

After a few moments of talking and verbal wars, they arrived at the palace. The ball had begun but not yet finished. Philip rode out from his seat and quickly opened the door to be again mesmerized at her.

He hadn't noticed what she was wearing back at her place; he was too focused on her face. The white gown suited her perfectly. It was an ivory white A-line gown in Matte satin and has a portrait collar and side-front inset skirt panel with matching gloves. On her neck was a golden necklace which seems very familiar to him. But, all in all, she was purely attractive.

'_Cause I love her with all that I am_

_And voice shakes along with my hands_

'_Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_But I'll rather be here than on land_

_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again_

He held out his open palm and helped her out of the carriage and muttered a slight 'wow!' under his breath.

"What?" she asked after hearing him something he said but not too well.

"Nothing. Wish you luck!" he said as he went off to the kitchen. Ella just stared at his retreating form until he was nowhere to be seen.

---TBC—

I thought Prince Eric would come into the scene. Anyway, just see him in the next chapter.

Hope you like this chapter, quite long. I like the songs that I have put in here.

- cut off from the song "Longer" by Dan Fobelberg. I love this song so much.

Another song is "Out of My League" by Stephen Speaks. I never thought this would turn out to be a songfic in the end. I just heard the song in the radio so I put here to describe Miyu from Kanata's point of view.

Thank you so much for reading,

**Sakura-chan0610 –** wah!! I thought that wasn't counted as a cliffhanger! Haha…don't worry, I'll update soon. I'm writing now the ending. Wahh!! Thanks for reading and dropping some reviews! Luv ya! 

**Love is life –** to not get you double curious, this is the next chapter. I hope this is also a lovely chapter for you. Take care always! 

Any comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? You know what to do..hehe.. Please REVIEW!!


	7. Every Little Thing

Oh, I'm very unlucky. Supposedly, I had finished writing this story, but heck, I didn't upload the files to Then, my PC was reformatted; thus, deleting all files including mine. Huhu.. That's why I have to write again.

Anyway, I guess there's a reason for this. This was up to chapter ten actually, but I changed my mind. I'll make the last chapters long. Hehe..

THANKS TO ALL WHO HAD READ AND REVIEWED!

**Sakura-chan0610: **yes! I updated! I have another song to put here as the soundtrack of this story..hehe.. I like to share it to you and to the readers. I fell in love with the song and I hope you will also.

**inukag4ever29: **eek! Is that a compulsory requirement? Hehe.. They should be, or else I'll stop writing. Hah!

**Syiidahhriis:** uhm.. I've been thinking about that. But I guess, I'll explain it later why I called it 'love potion'.

**Kemcat16:** Thanks! I hope you're still enjoying yourself reading..hehe :)

**Chapter 7: Every Little Thing**

In the kitchen palace…

"Philip, where have you been? The Prince was looking for you. That mean old pighead, he kept me bugging about you," asked a frustrated gray-haired man with weird eyes (Santa Kuroso).

"Why?" he innocently asked.

"I don't know-"

"PHILIPPP!!!" they heard a eardrum-breaking shout.

"See?" Sanny (Santa) inquired.

"Alright," he said and headed off quickly toward the Prince room.

-----------------------

"Yes, your highness," Kanata politely greeted his master.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "Anyway, same old 'menu'" he said as he threw some clothes on his face while he instantly caught before it lies on the floor.

"WHAT?"

"Are you deaf? Do I need to repeat it to you?"

"What? Why do we have to switch places again?" he said rudely as if he was forgetting he was just a kitchen boy. "I thought you like a flood of girls cuddling onto you," he continued.

This was always the one thing that frustrated him and would like him to kill this royalty in front of him. At first, he was aggravated with their likeness as if he was a photocopy of himself. But when he had become fond of women, he used this as an advantage. Every time he does not like attending any royal rendezvous, he would ORDER his personal maid to pretend in behalf of the prince.

Not even looking at the speaker, he replied, "Well, I saw this pink-haired lady. She was so enchanting and I want us to be alone tonight. I'm gonna get her good."

He shrugged off his reaction and dressed himself with the ones thrown by the Prince angrily.

"And one more thing, don't messed up while I'm gone."

-------------------------------------------------------

Miyu stepped inside the hall and saw wide stairs leading up to the main hall. She gulped hard as nervousness creeps inside her and she could feel intense gazes from the snappy soldiers lining up the aisle of the palace.

She shyly walked up the big room and saw variety of colors flooding the room. Beautifully-made gowns of ladies and the black tuxedos of men filled the room. Low voices were chitchatting with each other.

The blonde-haired lady searched for any thing that could get her out from the creepy feelings she's experiencing.

Then she started to wonder. _If Kanata's not the Prince, then who?_

With that thought she was feeling cloud nine. Her daydreams were cut off when she heard the sound of the trumpets, acknowledging the arrival of the prince.

She was staring at the platform where the prince would appear.

He walked out of the shadows slowly. He knew he was used to this, but he just felt something different that makes his heart practically leaping back and forth. Philip stepped and presented himself princely before an astonished crowd, including _her_.

"What?" they sang at the same time. He was captivated and she was shocked.

"Philip!" / "Ella." again, at the same moment with their stares not leaving each other's eyes.

Her eyes were sparkling like a distant star, yet she began to get confused.

'I-I thought…'

He could feel what she was feeling now. He could guess what will happen next, but before that will happen, he took his move first before it'll be late.

He walked into the aisle of the big hall ignoring all the drooling ladies with their heart-shaped eyes. His brown eyes were fixed on one lucky creature that captured the heart of the prince as what the people thought.

She answered his stares with unbelieving watery eyes as she began ascending her steps backward.

Before she could even walk away, he pulled her right hand and kissed it politely. He held her waist and drew it near his body while enfolding his other hand against her.

They both blushed with that sudden act.

_Let me in _

"You are Philip, aren't you?" she asked directly.

_to see you in the morning light_

"No,"

_To get you on and all along _

He decided not to tell her the truth. She might be disappointed to know that he is not the real prince she's dancing with right now.

_The tears they come, yeah_

She felt upset to know that it wasn't Philip, her best friend, who is with her now. It might have been better even if he's just around the corner, but no, even a single hair was not present.

_See all come_

_I want you to believe in life_

"Well, I'm glad to meet you finally, Your Highness," she smiled as their gazes met.

They danced the waltz and also talked about everything that comes out from their mouth.

_But I get this strangest feeling that you've gone away_

She enjoyed his company; she doesn't know why but she felt very comfortable being with him as if they had met many years ago. She could feel Philip in his eyes. He who gave this tingling sensation inside of her that she can't find any explanation.

_Will you find out who you are too late to change?_

He was feeling a different sensation that he had had all his life. It felt so foreign, that's why he can't explain it logically.

They're still stuck in their intent stare.

_I wish I could be every little thing you wanted_

_All the time, oh_

'If he's the prince, maybe it's okay,' she uttered on her mind.

_I wish I could be every little thing you wanted_

_All the time, some time_

"Ella," he began to speak.

"What?" '_He knew my name!'_

_Lift me up, _

_Just lift me up don't make a sound_

This was the first time he experienced this. He wanted to ask something to her, but cannot burp it out easily. He squeezed her hand like he was getting the guts from pressing their hands together. She quirked her eyebrow in question.

"uhm-hm… i-if.." he startled.

_And let me hold you up before you hit the ground_

"How did you know my name?"

"uhm..," nervousness was getting him. He was looking for a perfect approach. "That was the name of my pet," he excused.

_But I get the strangest feeling that you've gone away.._

Her mild face turned into an aggravating look. _Do I look like his pet?_

'Now you've done it, Philip,' he thought regretfully.

The sweet music swimming around the room soured and the romantic ambiance vanished. And you know what will happen next.

"How dare you say your pet's name in front of me? Do I look like your pet?" Now, she said what she thought earlier. It's better to be frank sometimes.

"NO. Don't blame me, okay? It's not my fault that you have similarities with my pet cat especially the physical ones."

Now, he's enjoying every minute of their argument. He kinda missed this kind of scenario with her since they were separated, they don't argue that much.

"Well, you should have known the difference between a cat and a human," she retorted. 'Defeat' is not in her vocabulary.

"You consider your self a human?"

Okay, so she now has that fiery aura. He's getting into her nerves. One more retort and he'll be dead literally.

She glared at him like throwing million daggers. Here comes, 'if looks could kill, he's probably dead on the spot.'

"And you call your self a prince?"

He smirked. "Why not? I have the rights to be called one. As for you, an old hag fits you perfectly!"

_An old hag?_

A dazzling light outshined from her golden necklace that cut her off from her deep trance. She stared at the shining jewel before her and just as she noticed, there was also something glittering from the prince's chest.

In a split of second, it disappeared as if it was only for her to see.

"Huh! So you are now defeated!" The prince announced.

She woke up from what she called a 'dream' and replied at the prince's snap.

The night ended with the never-ending retorts from the both infuriating supposed-to-be stars of the night.

-----------------------------------

Day 2

"Your majesty, I had no intentions of marrying yet. I'm still young for marriage," Eric protested, kneeling before the respected King.

"But, my prince, you danced with her last night which only means you have chosen your bride-to-be," the king said.

"But father-"

"No buts!" the king angrily shouted.

Knowing that he could not object further, he walked away while cursing someone who looks like him.

While he was pacing down the hallway of the palace, he overheard the words of some palace maids talking about last night's event.

"_Did you see the maiden who the prince danced last night?"_

"_Yeah1 I saw her! She was very beautiful like a goddess! Oh, what a cute couple they would be!"_

"_I agree! Imagine, he captured the prince's eyes instantly."_

'I wonder who this maiden is.' The prince thought.

-------------------------------------------------------

Day 3

"PHILIP!!!" came an alarm clock, uh I mean, the most effective alarm clock of the Heiomachi Kingdom.

A brown-haired boy came dashing towards a huge door of the prince's room.

'What's with this prince again? So early in the morning!' he cursed under his breaths.

-------

"WHAT?"

"I said I want to see the girl you danced with at the ball!"

"W-why?"

"Why? You're asking me why? That's my order! I want you to search for her NOW!"

"I won't allow it!"

"Huh! And who do you think you are?"

He wasn't able to answer.

"If you don't want to see yourself walking on the street like a poor dog, do you? So, if you wish to stay here, do what I say. Do you understand?" he demanded, not asking.

"Y-yes, your highness,"

"Tell me, Philip, do you know this certain maiden you danced at the ball?'

He wasn't paying attention to his question so, he heard it differently like 'do you have special feelings for her?'

His lips escaped a heavy sigh and answered the prince's question unconsciously.

"No." Lie.

----------------------------------

Day 4

TOK! TOK!

Standing up from her knees, she went to the door and answered it. She was happy to see the prince before him, yet to her dismay, it was her friend, Philip, when she noticed his clothing.

After their never-ending argument at the ball, the prince, being the polite one and a gentleman, asked for apology for his rudeness.

He noticed her sudden change of reaction as he saw her eyes looked down at him.

"Oh, you're here," she said trying to sound normal, yet her dissatisfaction was evident enough..

"Disappointed?"

"What?"

"Hey, how was the Prince's ball?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Oh, yeah!

"You know, I danced with the Prince last night," she said excitedly. "And he was so charming and so beautiful," she blushed dreamily like she was floating in the air while remembering what happened last night.

He smirked (or smiled), but when he realized something, his heart leaped hurtfully.

"Yeah, right." _Irritated are we, Philip?_

_Stop it! You stupid conscience._

Clearing his throat, he continued. "Did you know that when the prince had chosen a girl he loved during the ball, she will be the prince's bride?" he asked as if it was nothing.

"His bride…" she echoed, still not in the present world. Her clasped hands crawled under her left cheek.

'Ella,' he said in his mind, noticing something's different in her. A way too different, too strange.

-----------------------------------------------------

Day 5

Clearing his throat, Philip stood before the prince. "Your highness, uh, may I present…," he paused before giving a hand to the young lady. "Ella,"

She stood before the royal man sitting across the room and was very surprised to see two Philips before her eyes.

She gasped at the sight of two young men who are much alike physically.

Minutes passed and all the explanations had been explained, clarifications had been spoken out.

Philip exited himself out from the room leaving Ella and Eric alone.

Recovering from her shock, she asked, "So," she searched for her 'formality' tone and continued, "Your Highness, you were the one I danced with at the ball, weren't you?"

"So much for those formalities, my lady. You may call me Eric instead," he smiled charmingly, trying to change the topic.

"Why, o-of course, yo-your," she replied shyly, "I mean, E-eric."

"What?" he asked noticing the difference in her actions. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just felt awkward calling you Eric."

"No, you should be used to it from now on, my lady."

"Then you should also call me Ella."

"Yeah," she chuckled at the thought of her. "E-eric, wh-why should I be used to calling you with your name, if I may ask,"

"Because soon, you will be my bride,"

She gasped with the words that she heard. "Bride,"

They were too drowned with their conversation that they haven't noticed someone came in the room.

"Bride!" he repeated under his breath.

The sounds of clattering and breaking cups followed. The two turned to where the noise originated and was surprised to see Philip kneeling down and getting the broken pieces of cups and plates.

For the prince, there was nothing different in the scenario, yet to Ella, it was something she hasn't seen before.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, that's it! I decided to cut off there. I think this was long enough. I'm feeling lazy at the moment and I think my brain is dried up now. So please review for me to have more inspirations… hehe :) THANKS! MWAH!


	8. The Confession

She stared at his beautiful eyes

--

She stared at his beautiful eyes. Staring at them brought a different type of electricity down her nerves. It was as if those were the same beautiful eyes she stared at during the most wonderful night she had in her whole life.

He was keeping the broken glasses away from the floor. She reached out to help him clean the flooring. She froze when their skins brushed against each other and they looked into each other's eyes at the same infinite moment.

Trying to cut off the strange feeling he felt, he stood up and continued his way outside the door sadly. His back view seemed frigid yet miserable. She felt his agony, but she didn't know the cause for his sadness.

After he turned away, Ella tried to hide her confusion, pain and desolation. His friend had something to hide from her. And she knew too well that he needed someone to rely on in this very moment, but she cannot provide it now, at the very moment, because of some unfavorable reasons.

"Oh, don't mind him," the prince inquired. "He's always clumsy. I am having thoughts of sending him away to another palace. It's the tenth set of glassware he broke today."

Ella's eyes widened in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she heard. The Philip he knew was the most careful human he ever met. And her green orbs extended as she heard he would be sent away.

Attempting to look unworried, she explained, "Maybe he's just disoriented. It's not a nice idea to send him away just because of that shallow reason."

"Oh," he was surprised at her words and smiled with all understanding. She spoke the statement with full delight and a certain voice of decorum.

But in truth, she was afraid of the thought being far away from him, maybe the farthest. She's afraid to lose him. And what will she do if she loses him for maybe, forever? With those sorrowful imaginings, she thought she would die. She would die of being alone and hopeful for someone who would never come. No, she can't live being like that. She cannot live without having her friend by her side.

"Ella?" cracked out a male voice. "Are you, too, disoriented as he is?"

She awakened from a deep reverie.

"I, I'm sorry. What were you saying?" she asked politely.

"I asked if you know him, my personal maid."

"Oh, he's… he is my friend… just a mere acquaintance."

"And?" he inquired, signaling her to continue.

"And… a childhood friend," she said.

"And?" he wished for her to say the truth, and managed to whisper, "Be honest, now." which didn't escaped her ears.

"And…" she felt a mixture of confusion and a feeling of indescribable thoughts. She knew what he would like to hear.

He waited for her answer, but when he finally got what she cannot say, he opened his palm up to stop her from opening her mouth to speak.

"Uhm, Ella? With all honesty, I would like to say that you are beautiful, maybe the most beautiful maiden I've ever met. Not because of what you are, but because of who you are."

She blushed at the prince's compliment.

"You are a woman with a pure heart, although it is not plain for others to realize, but the one who loves you sees it like a clear crystal."

His words sent daggers to her heart. Those were realizations that she never realized. What mesmerized her most was the way he said those words. It was as if they were not just meant for Ella, but for the Miyu inside her.

"Your Highness…"

He continued. "I want to thank you, my lady. If not for you, I would never realize the true essence of finding someone to love. You see, the night at the ball, I never met you. It was my personal helper who assumed for me because I had to meet with the woman I wanted to be my bride, a pink-haired girl from another kingdom." He smiled as he watched his attentive listener.

"Since that night, he became disoriented, and careless. I figured out that he might be confused with his feelings for you."

'Feelings for me?'

"He is afraid to tell you that he is the man you danced with at the ball, and not the prince that you fantasizes him to be."

"But why? Why is he afraid to tell me the truth?"

"Because he is afraid of your rejection. He is afraid that you will feel betrayed. He doesn't want to hurt your feelings."

"My prince, I don't understand. Why will he fear of hurting me?"

"It's because he loves you."

The door suddenly opened in the same moment that the prince confessed, "Philip loves you."

The incomer halted as well as the two other people inside the room.

Philip stopped in his tracks hearing the statement that the prince uttered. Ella stared at Philip who stared back at her.

And hell froze over as they looked into each other's teary eyes with inexpressible blend of emotions in their hearts.

In shock and disbelief, Philip ran out of the room and took the hallway.

After paying a bow to the Prince, Ella followed her best friend.

Not a distance away, he saw him and shouted his name, "Philip!"

He stopped from running while Ella was walking near him.

"Why?" she started. "Why do I have to hear it from other person?"

He answered with his back facing her. "Why? Will you hear me when I say it to you?"

-- KxM

A/N: Okay, this is SOOOOO dramatic! Mygosh! I just wanted to update this story at this very moment although I have two following prelims tomorrow; it might make me feel better if I update this! I'm sorry with the sudden change of Eric's character. That's what you get when you're in love. You change not just a little, but a lot! And I wish people had changed a lot by sending me reviews for this crappy chappie. I was planning to finish this story with this last chapter, but I changed my mind. I still need to put some important scenes to complete this story. But please, review!! Mwah! –

--Dedicated to RJ Mln (although he would never be reading this, but anyway, thanks for giving me a broken heart today!) :D


	9. The Two Halves

_"Why?" she started. "Why do I have to hear it from other person?"_

_He answered with his back facing her. "Why? Will you hear me when I say it to you?"_

"I…" Ella struggled. The emotions were too much to contain. She couldn't believe that right here in front of her eyes, is Kanata just in another era's name and dress. But Kanata was never transparent with his feelings, deeper feelings. It's just too foreign for her to see that he is confessing her feelings to a girl, to someone like her. Even though this is just a role play of someone else's story, the truth in his eyes seemed to catch her off guard. She half-wished to be Ella and this person is not Phillip, but Kanata.

Then she wandered why she kept on thinking about it right now when she ought to be rolling with her role as Ella; no dwelling of personal feelings as of the moment. But what should she say? What should Ella say? She won't answer also.

"You won't, right? I knew you won't."

Suddenly his words brought her back to reality.

She tried opening her mouth to answer but she knew she lost the battle when she saw his eyes already soulless. He wouldn't want to hear any words from her anymore. Then he walked out on her until he disappeared in sight.

"Santa! This movie is way over-dramatic! Can we try something else?" Aya reacted. Probably, she wanted something adventurous and exciting. "And shouldn't we be searching for them again instead of relaxing for a moment?"

"We did. We've seen Kanata asleep with Ruu-kun. And Hanakomachi is in the kitchen, you've seen here, also asleep. Miyu and Nanami are the ones missing but they'll be back soon. They can't be lost. Miyu knew the place. Duh!" Santa explained.

"Anyway, the movie? Well, that's the only dramatic part you know. Wait 'til you see how thrilling it gets." Reaching for the remote control, he clicked pause and zoomed in the picture of the leading man in his state of tantrum, sitting in one corner of the palace's square fountain.

"Now, look here," he continued. "See this fountain in the background?"

Aya, in quick anticipation of what was coming, nodded unconsciously in reply. Her eyes were fixed with the picture Santa was showing her. She suddenly felt something really exciting would be coming.

"What object or form, for that matter, could you make out of the silhouette?" It doubtlessly puzzled her.

At first glance, it looked like a shapeless, boring structure – no form, except for its wide circular bottom and thinner top like a perfect body of slender woman cut just above the waist.

The keen scriptwriter examined the figure and thoughtlessly escaped the first thing that came out of her mind.

"It's a liter bottle of Coke?" she arched her eyebrow in confusion.

Hearing like it was a serious answer, Santa disapproved.

"Naaaah… it's not. Though that one was close enough, there's still a little difference. The Coke bottle is a little wavy on the 'waist' part. Notice, this part is a little edgy."

"Yes, you're right."

Holding her chin with her thumb and index finger, she helplessly agreed and asked him in impatience, "So what it is then?"

"It looks like a bottle of lotion."

"A lotion bottle?" she suddenly recalled the love potion they bought yesterday. Acting as if it didn't interest her, she continued, "How important is that?"

"Well, it is important in this movie while it is also important to ancient tales. It's been told in the earliest times that this was a figure of ancient god of destiny. In the prehistoric period, individuals who wanted to find their true love would bow down to this figure and asked. It's also been an accidental practice to hold the figure after praying. They say that this touching, like magic, would search for the one and bond them in a series of fate that would lead them towards each other, like destiny."

Aya was listening intently to him that she didn't hint him any reaction, so he continued, "See here, after this tantrum-throwing seen of the leading man, he would toss something in the fountain, and the search starts there."

"Okay, let's see what you are saying about. Click the play button now."

With all the sadness in his heart, Phillip went to the far end of the palace where a square artificial fountain sits. He thought about how he lied to her, about the so-called prince Ella danced with at the ball, and most importantly, about his feelings to her.

Now she would be marrying him, and he couldn't handle that. But it would be selfish of him. She should be with someone she loves, and it's not him.

If only he could turn back time and change everything. If only he was brave enough to say the truth to her. But he couldn't. Everything is too late now. And even if he could, she doesn't love him back. It would still be useless.

He stared at the beautiful fountain at his back. It was beautiful with all the dancing water, shooting up and then collapsing to the same water.

"They say, this fountain makes your wishes come true," he looked at the bottom of the fountain to see a hundred silver coins. "Maybe many wishes had been granted by this fountain, but my wish couldn't be true now, except for wishing her her happiness."

He reached for his pocket to search for any penny, but to his dismay. He looked for anything silver with him. He found nothing, but his golden half-heart necklace.

"Father gave this necklace to me. He said it's my way to find happiness by finding the other half of the heart. But, father, I found happiness. I found her, but it's not… we're not meant to be," he sadly realized.

He untagged the necklace from his neck and tossed it to the fountain. It flew towards the concrete structure sitting in the center of the fountain, surrounded by the water and a hundred silver coins, then it hit the bottom. Lifeless.

Then he started to walk away.

Ella, on the other hand, wanted to follow him and give him comfort. But she knew she had to let him be for now. He was hurt. So, she went her own way to find herself comfort, too. She walked out of the palace and found a garden. She kept walking through the garden and let her feet lead the way. When she found a beautiful artificial water structure, she stayed there and cried.

She was having a dilemma on her own – whether to follow her heart or her mind while she is totally aware that she's in another story; she's in someone else's life, but she's still in her own Miyu's mind. She ought to be realizing the story until its happily-ever-after. In that way, she can go back to where she should be.

But how?

How would this fairytale come to its end? Did Ella marry the prince? What would happen to Phillip? But Prince Eric has another love, hasn't he? The princess from another kingdom?

"Oh my, this is too much!" she told herself and broke down to another cry, holding her palms up to her face.

What if she will make the wrong choice and the story goes wrong?

But she hasn't got all day to know which choice is wrong or not, has she? And whether she will take the wrong one, the story will still come to an end. Only, not the ideal end. The only problem now is what she should take.

She looked up the sky and said, "Oh God, guide me." Holding her right hand on top of her chest, she unintentionally touched the necklace she had kept since she knew it existed. It had a pendant with a half-heart shape and only God knows where the other half is.

She gazed at it for a moment and thought about its other half. Like her, this necklace was also searching for the other piece to complete its full shape; the perfect decision to suit her over complicated situation.

Ella thought how this necklace would find its missing part when she has kept it hidden for years now. And her, how would she know what to choose when she doesn't know which is right from wrong? The only choice she thought would be right is to let go of herself by choosing what her heart says.

"Mom says 'Follow your heart' no matter what," Miyu's mind reminded herself.

Let go.

It was then she saw the leaning structure beside her – the castle's lucky charm, the wishing fountain. She stared at the beautiful and lively structure before her; the water flowing out from the top of the concrete and artistically cascading down at the receiving bottom where she saw a hundred silver coins glowing yet immobile on the floor. Although some of its radiance died out of age and corrosion, many of it still shone out its youthfulness.

"Wow! Is this some kind of a wishing well?" she exclaimed. Grabbing for anything she could throw into the fountain just for one wish. When she found nothing, she felt sad. She reached for something near her chest and stopped mid-air because she knew she found something. Thinking it would be wasted, she convinced herself, "Naah… it couldn't be a well; it's a fountain!"

"It's a wishing fountain, idiot!" a voice from the other side of the fountain startled her.

She peeked to see who interrupted and answered her questions.

"Phillip! I didn't notice you back there."

"I was just about to walk out when I heard you here," he answered then continued, without looking at her, "Have you been crying?"

She hesitated at first to answer truthfully, but knowing him, he should have guessed her answer anyway. So she decided to tell no lie, "uhm… I would be lying if I tell you no. You haven't even glance at me, but you have assumed I was. You knew me too well, Phillip."

"I've known you all my life, Ella."

"Yea, long enough to predict me," she smiled at the thought of that. It's just too sweet to know that someone could tell what you will be doing even if you haven't mentioned it or have done it yet.

"Anyway, what have you been doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I always come here to think or to rest awhile from a hard day. One time, I came here just to talk to the fountain," he can't help laughing at the stupidest thing he did.

And her stupid mind actually caught that, "Did it answer you?"

His intelligent mind could have laughed heartily at that but he pretended to ride on it, "Well, it didn't…. yet. But I'm still waiting though. I promised him I'll wait for the answer."

"But it did promise you it will answer you anyway, didn't it?" she was eager to know. Maybe this thing would also answer her if she would just ask it.

"Well, I didn't know. I walked away before it could promise, I guess."

"You know, you shouldn't have! I might as well prove your convictions, Phillip. Shall we?" Ella, with all enthusiasm, has laid out a little plan in her mind. Untangling the necklace from her neck, she folded it in her palms.

"Hey, what are you going to do?" he asked, a little panicky. Knowing her, she got unpredictable mind sometimes that could lead him in danger.

"Watch…" she folded her hands and made a wish, "…and learn," she said with finality and tossed her half-heart shaped necklace to which Phillip didn't get a clear glimpse of.

Ignoring that one little detail, he asked her instead, "What did you wish for?"

The poor little silver necklace touched the structure at the center of the fountain and then fell into the floor of the fountain.

"I wish for it to answer your question today," she blindly answered.

He couldn't believe what she just answered. She shouldn't have done it. With panic in his eyes, he asked, "Do you even know what I asked him?"

"No, but it isn't important, right? What's important is it will answer you. Maybe today, the long wait is over. Phillip, I want to see you happy."

"But Ella, I asked _that thing_ to find my happiness. That was some stupid…"

His words were interrupted by a sudden eye-hurting light. They both turned to where the light is, shielding their eyes with their hands, and saw two glowing necklaces floating towards them. Opening their palms, both necklaces rested.

They stared at each other for a while until the realization hit them.

"So it's you, Ella. It's you."

"It's me?" she paused, then spoke again, "I didn't I could find the other half of this thing."

"I didn't know you had its other half."

"I did. I just kept it."

"Why?"

"'Cause I thought I would find it on my own. I never expected it would search for itself."

"Well, its search is over. _My_ search is over." Phillip finally told himself.

"I think, mine, too," she stared at his eyes and smiled.

He knew what she meant. He was so happy. When he suddenly realized something, his happiness faded. "But wait, I thought you were in love with Prince Eric? Oh Ella, you should be married to him."

"I fell in love with the prince who danced with me at the ball, while the true prince was in love with another princess from another kingdom to whom he'll get married to."

"Oh, Santa! The film was so great!" Aya exclaimed her heart out while she was happy strangling a poor Santa to death.

"Hey! Stop it! I know it's great. You don't have to kill me!" Santa exclaimed to stop her. The girl is too full of happiness herself. "Anyway, we have to…"

His words were cut off when a voice from the back interrupted them.

"Oh, guys. Have you seen them yet?" Nanami asked after coming out from the woods.

"Yeah, we've found them." Santa answered and then continued, "Where's Miyu? I thought you two were together."

"Yeah, we were. But she kind of fell asleep after clumsily coming across a little thing that unbelievably glowed out a blinding light. I thought she was gone for a moment there but then she just fell asleep. I brought her back to her room already. I can't believe how heavy that slim girl is," the redhead explained nonchalantly.

"What do you mean a thing and a blinding light?" Santa inquired. He suddenly realized something but couldn't totally point it out.

"I don't know. I didn't care to look at it. Miyu was hugging it the whole time I carried her to her room. It was a little doll, I think. And yeah! I remembered something. She had this half-heart shaped necklace glowing all the time. It was so weird. Every time I took away the doll from Miyu, but the glow would be gone; so I just put it back."

"What happened after that?" Santa asked again.

"So I came here to ask if you have found Kanata and Christine. Now have you?"

"Yeah, Christine's in the kitchen and Kanata's in Ruu-kun's room." Nanami answered.

"Nanami, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Santa suddenly asked Nanami, holding an eye-to-eye contact to her.

"No, Santa. Your mind works kinda weird so I don't think we're thinking the s…ame." Nanami answered wryly but realized something in the middle of her statement. "Yeah, Santa-kun! I think I understood now!"

"And what are you two thinking about?" Nanami was curious.

"Do you mean the movie we saw earlier might be what happened to them? They were time-traveling while asleep? And that lotion bottle you were talking about!" Aya suddenly tried to figure it out. She turned to Nanami and tried to explain, "Oh Nanami! Do you remember the love potion that looked like a lotion bottle?"

"Of course, I do. That's the whole point of being here and having a sleepover, right? What about that?"

"Santa explained to me the power of the potion. It is true, Nanami. It has an ancient history."

"Wait," Santa interrupted. "What do you mean, love potion and lotion bottle? You mean, you have the love potion lotion bottle?"

"Yes," both girls answered. Aya continued to confess, "We wanted to find out Miyu and Kanata's feelings for each other. The love potion might be a better way for them to confess to each other without them knowing. Since the lady who sold it said, it was a way to unite two souls who are meant for each other."

Nanami added, "We thought if they're meant for each other, the potion might figure it out for us." She paused and continued, "The problem was that it occurred two pairs of couples touched the potion at the same time."

"So that's why, Aya, there were also two couples in the film - Ella and Phillip, and Eric and the pink-haired princess from another kingdom."

"Yeah, I remembered."

"You know, we better check them out."

The three of them walked in to night and inside the temple to find the three other friends. Nanami was still guessing what these two up to. What was the film they've watched? But she found it amusing to see the two weird friends getting more acquainted to each other that they found themselves agreeing to their own sense of weirdness.

They first checked out Miyu who was still asleep in her room, and as what Nanami said, hugging a little doll. But when they checked on Ruu-kun's room, Kanata wasn't there. They only saw Ruu-kun in his deep slumber and hugging a little boy doll in his arms.

They thought that maybe he went to the kitchen. So they walked their way to the kitchen.

Contrary to what they thought, Christine wasn't there. But that wasn't their concern for now. They needed to see Kanata and his whereabouts.

Walking down the dark temple hallways at night seemed to be creepy. The three persons were strolling and clinging to each other. Suddenly, slowly heading towards Miyu's room, they heard footsteps before them. They hid themselves behind a corner of the hallway while trying hard to take a peek at Miyu's door.

Then they saw Kanata.

"Miyu?" he inquired, standing at the front door of Miyu's room.

Awaken by his soft call, Miyu answered, "Kanata?"

"Yeah, it's me," he paused, deciding whether to continue speaking or retreat himself. He tried to open his mouth but he was interrupted by her question.

"Why are you here?"

"Uhm, can I come in?"

There was a minute span of time before she answered, "Yeah, sure… Just take a little distance away from me. What do you want?"

"Come on, I'm just here for some talk."

"Talk?" Miyu echoed. "Is really tbat _you_, Kanata?"

"You could take a closer look."

"I'd rather not. So what's on your mind?" she started the talk, ignoring the importance of the moment.

"Don't ask questions like that, Miyu. You know it does have a variety of answers you don't really want to know."

"You sound so deep, Kanata. Are you alright?" she asked.

"There's been this dream, Miyu."

"A nightmare?"

"Not that it's a nightmare. On the contrary, it's a beautiful dream."

"So?" Miyu suddenly felt comfortable with their conversation so she brought herself a little closer to him to hear his words clearly.

"It's kinda childish to hear though…."

"No, it's alright. I wanna hear it out, Kanata." She stared at his eyes, silently pleading him to share.

"All right. I dreamed I was in this old-fashioned kingdom era. I was this boy and you were that girl. And we were the best of friends which finally ended to be the best of…" suddenly, he felt hesitation with what he was saying. He was afraid she might get awkward after knowing about his stupidity.

"…the best of what?" she repeated.

He sighed exasperatedly. How foolish it was to share to her. "Uh, never mind. It's so stupid." He started to stand up and start walking out the room due to embarrassment.

"You know, I had this dream, too. I was like Cinderella and you were a prince and a not-prince. I should have thought to choose the prince to be my groom but I choose the other you, the one whom I saw the true Kanata."

Her words stopped him mid-air. He was about to reach the door when her words hit him a realization.

"Why?" he asked. "Why did you choose the other one?"

"The dream said, I love him. That's all."

"Have it crossed your mind that maybe that dream would, in any way, come to reality, Miyu?"

"What do you mean, Kanata?" she looked at him, only to see his back still facing her. He sighed then smiled, telling himself. It really is the real Miyu,

"Miyu… never mind. That was just a foolish question to ask. I better be going then," he retreated. "Good night, Mi-"

"Kanata?" she asked before he could leave the room.

"What?" Kanata turned around and faced her.

"That dream revealed to me one thing, and I wish to ask you something about it."

"What did it reveal to you?"

"It revealed to me the one I'm supposed to be with for the rest of my life," she said wholeheartedly. She didn't wait for him to react, so she continued asking, "Did it reveal to you the same thing?"

She looked up to meet his brown eyes, illuminating despite the little light from the moon outside. He smiled at her and slowly, walked towards her.

He knew she did not notice something was glowing near her bosom, but he knew what it was.

He stepped closer to her, never leaving her eyes, and when he reached her, Kanata knelt before her and took out a glowing necklace from his pocket.

"It revealed to me…" he paused.

He held her necklace clinging on her neck. "…you."

And the two half hearts finally became one.

-END-

A/N: Dear Readers, I'm very very very sorry for the late update of this story. I have read many reviews from you, waiting for the next chapter. So here it is. As promised, I didn't abandon this story. It just took me a while before finishing. Thank you so much for your reviews, for waiting, for dropping me an e-mail and requesting me to finish this. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter.


End file.
